Love Me
by Kodoku.chou
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia merayakan malam tahun barun bersama dengan teman-temen di Real world,Ichigo juga ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Rukia".


"fic ke 3 muncul"

Eng,ing eeeeeenggg...

Akhirnya buat fic yang khusus Ichiruki

memang di fic yang lain ada Ichiruki tapi bukan inti kan

silahkan baca dan selamat menikmati.

Disclaimer:Tite Kubo

Love Me

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9",kata terakhir yang terhenti dan dilanjutkan kembali,

"10!Selamat tahun baru semua!",sorak semua murid Sma Karakura,mereka larut akan suasana tahun baru yang menyenangkan,ada Keigo yang melucu yang

berakhir dengan tawa dari semua murid kelas 12-B ada juga Mizuhiro yang sdang mempraktekan teknologi baru,Chizuru yang menggoda Orihime yang akhirnya ditendang oleh

Tatsuki dan juga beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati kembang api.

"Hey!Rukia kesini sebentar ada yang mau aku tunjukan kepadamu",teriak Ichigo Rukia langsungg datang ketempat Ichigo yang berada di bukit,

"Ada apa?",tanya Rukia penasaran lalu Ichigo menutup mata Rukia dengan kedua tanganya menggiring Rukia kearah depan dan mulai melepaskan tanganya,

"It....u",Rukia terkesipu melihat banyaknya kembang api yang terus menghujani langit tanpa henti dengan warna yang cerah,

"Kau suka kan Rukia",jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum melihat keraah Rukia yanng masih terkesipu melihat kambang api,Rukia berdiri dan melipat tanganya kebelakang

tersenyum kearah Ichigo Ichigo cuman blush.

"Terimakasih Ichigo"

"Terimakasih untuk apa?",

"Sudah membawaku ketempat ini"

"Oh itu aku mengajakmu karena mungkin kau akan suka",

"Oh...Kalau begitusebagai tanda terimakasih aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu",

"Apa?"

"Tutup mata",Ichigo akhirnya menutup mata dan tiba-tiba Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo,

"Ruki...",kata Ichigo blushing

"Dan...Selamat yah Ichigo!Kau sekarang sudah lulus",

"Sejak kapan kau peduli",

"Dasar!Memangnya aku tidak boleh peduli dengan pendidikanmu yah,ya sudah kalau begitu sebentar lagi juga aku pulang ke Soul Society",sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi

tapi niatnya untuk pergi dihalangi oleh Ichigo yang menarik tangan Rukia dan menjatuhkanya dipelukanya.

"Mau kemana kau Rukia,jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini",

"Ichigo....Kau mabuk ya!",

"Tidak..",

"Ichigo cepat lepaskan malu tau kalau ada orang yang lihat!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan,kalau aku lepas kau akan pergi dan aku akan sendiri lagi",Ichigo terus mempererat pelukanya,

"Ichigo sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini!Kau pikir aku akan mati dan tidak akan menemuimu lagi",

"Rukia",

"Kenapa Ichigo..",

"Karena kau hujan yang ada didalam hatiku berhenti",

"Ichi...Go",

"Sejak kau ada aku merasakan bagaimana aku memiliki seseorang yang harus aku lindungi,sejak kau ada kesepian yang ada didalam hidupku hilang dan sejak kau

ada hujan yang terus mengguyur hatiku perlahan reda",

"Ichigo...",

"Ya",

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku sekarang",

"Tentu",sambil melepaskan Rukia.

"Ichigo...Karena kau juga kesepian yang aku alami hilang,aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti kamu Ichigo",

"Hmmm apa itu "Sahabat",kau tidak menganggapku seperti seorang...",

"Kau mengharapkan yang lebih",

"Mungkin"Ichigo merunduk malu melihat muka Rukia,dengan cepat Rukia langsung menlingkarkan tanganya pada Ichigo dan mencium bibir Ichigo yang sedang menunduk,

"Rukia...",Ichigo juga melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Rukia dan menyambut ciuman dari Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia",ucap Ichigo yang masih mencium Rukia,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo".

Ichigo dan Rukia masih berada di bukit sampai akhirnya seorang Kuchiki Byakuya memergoki mereka yang sedang berciuman diatas bukit,Byakuya yang melihatnya

hanya diam sambil sedikit Blush,

"Aku saja dengan Hisana tidak pernah berciuman selama itu",ucap Byakuya dengan volume suara yang kecil tidak lama kemudian Renji datang,

"Ada apa sih Taichou?",

"Eh...Kamu Ren dateng liat deh ada yang menarik..Sini",

"Apaan...",akhirnya Renji ikut-ikutan liat,

"Gimana rame kan",

"Taichou...Ga sebel Rukia ciuman ma Ichigo",

"Ya ga lah!Kamu kira aku suka sama Rukia,kamu sendiri ga sebel bukanya kamu teman kecilnya Rukia?"

"Ih...Taichou aku kan udah jadian sama Tatsuki masa ga tau",

"Oh yah gomen forget nih",Renji dengan Byakuya masih terus menonton pertunjukan Ichigo dengan Rukia,

"Ih...Parah ciumanya lama banget",keluh Renji dan yang paling parahnya Ichigo mulai menjanggalkan baju Rukia,

"Gila! Ichigo berani banget",ujar Renji Rukia yang bajunya hampir ditarik sampai bawah kemudian menarik lagi bajunya sampai atas,

"Eh Renji...Sekarang jam berapa sih aku tadi kesini sekitar jam 1.30,"

"Taichou...Sekarang sudah jam 2.30",

"Gila lama bener nih,udah ah tinggalin biarin saja mereka berdua",

"Taichou bener juga aku juga laper",akhirnya Renji dan Byakuya pergi sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia masih berciuman.

"Ichigo",

"Ya",

"Aku mencintaimu",

"Aku juga Rukia".

Akhirnya malam tahun baru itu dihiasi oleh kisah cinta seorang shinigami bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan shinigami wanita Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

The End

Kyaa..........Gombal,aku ga suka yang gombal tapi kenapa fic ini aku buat dengan bagian pikiran gombalku+Mesum,but gimana aku salah ga ngasih

rated yah gomen dari bahasa yang baku kesini-sininya malah jadi bahasa normal orang indo G.O.M.E. semangat juang buat fic IchiRuki

aku jadi relain bagian Piza diambil oleh ANIKI BAKKA +NYEBELIN sih aku harus punya aniki bakka begituh sebel kenapa Byakuya ga ngadopsi

aku aja sebagai adiknya tapi malah Rukia (ditimpuk Rukia).Gomen Rukia...Oke selmaat berbahagia dengan Stroberimu itu,jangan lupa kalau menikah kasih surat

undangan ke aku yah ^^.

Semuanya review yah..^^ Wajib buat yang baca!.


End file.
